The Last of the Moon People
by Cormallen
Summary: A mysterious stranger rides into Rivendell, carrying a heavy burden. She is the last of her kind and has travelled far, to come and see where her role will fit into the jigsaw of defeat against the evil of Sauron. A Parody. One Shot.


The Story of the Moon People.

It was a crisp, golden summer day. The lawns and gardens of Rivendell glistened like a wealth of sprinkled jewels in the noon sun; flourishing and affluent flowers weltered in the sparkling heat-haze, rivalled in depth and richness of hue only by the towering, azure heavens above. But despite this array of breath-taking beauty, a more serious and staid event was to take place: The Council of Elrond.

Travellers from all of the corners of Middle Earth were venturing to the Last Homely House, to learn of the new evil which had awoken. The Ring of Sauron had been found, and the fate of all races hung in the balance. Not even the Valar themselves, could twist, darn and rip the fabric of time which was so intricately sewn …

One of the travellers who swept through the gates, behind a gaggle of ruddy-faced dwarves, soaked up the scenery around them. They wore a long, ebony-coloured cloak, which was draped sinuously off their willowy, swanlike frame. With a white, thin hand they removed their hood, and a long tumble of copper-coin, auburn hair cascaded treasonably down their lithe back.

When these graceful, wavy tresses, caught the sun, it glistened almost golden-brown, as if this stranger was bearing a luminous, angelic halo upon their porcelain head, looking as radiant as the Valar themselves.

They observed Rivendell with a set of piercing, cerulean silvery coloured eyes, yet there were elusive, flecks of gold garlanded around the pupil. They glistened with a surface of tears, as they remembered their reason for arriving at Rivendell.

Tears, like crystal diamonds, fell off her white cheeks. The reason was hard for Arièal Skyleris Sothiriel Moonlight to bear. She was of the Lunáeris race, or in the Common Tongue the "Moon People". Their land lay past, the vast, stretching deserts of Rhun, but still, the Shadow of Mordor had reached her people.

The first sign of this evil, was when their hair no longer shone, as dazzling as the moon during the navy blue, velvety nights. And hair began to fall out; a terrible disease. She choked back the emotion, which was clawing at her throat as she remembered … all those bald heads. The noose of death had then closed in, and eventually people died, weakened by the baldness. Resistance was futile. She was the last of her race, their last hope, sent by her dying father. As this thought occured, her slender fingers caressed the moonstone encrusted hilt of his sword. It hung loosely around her nimble waist, glinting artlessly in the glorious sunshine.

With a light tug of the reigns, she urged the milk-white unicorn she sat upon to trot forth. She slid gracefully from the saddle and brushed her glistening, sky-blue riding dress down of any rebellious creases. Her body was supple, but fitted the gown effortlessly, as if she was sewn into it. Then, she primed herself to face the Council. To see where the fate of her people lay.

x- x-

Elladen and Elrohir sat cackling in a tree, pointing at this newcomer.

'Not another one,' sighed Elladen, who loaded his bow. Elrohir rolled his eyes in assent to his twin's remark, and he too loaded his bow with three arrows.

'Clever of you smother the tips of arrows with Orc poison,' grinned Elladen.

'You read my mind.'

The arrows shot rapidly down from the tree and hit Arièal Skyleris Sothiriel Moonlight straight in the head, chest, both of her busts, and both her hands. The force of the arrows plunged her body backward, so she was pinned against a large wall, with other beautiful, dead girls. And the blood seeped down her face, and her white, luminous skin immediately decomposed as the Orc poison took effect. After the Council, she was then left to rot, along with the other Mary Sues in a huge garbage pile outside the Last Homely House.

The End.


End file.
